closedversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pip (User)
Pip the gay man is a Closedverse user who posts hate comments and shitty "memes". He's best known for his OC that he inserts into everything. Many have said that this "creature" tries to find as much information about you as possible so he can "expose" you if you ever rub "it" the wrong way. Personal Life Born in Pennsylvania, Pip had a rough start. His mother always threw him across the kitchen when he was a baby, which caused Pip to have the "flat-head" disorder. Growing up, Pip only had a few resources of entertainment. His mother made him read books like "Moby Dick" or watch plays like "Romeo & Juliet" and "Hamilton". If Pip was ever caught watching other things like DanTDM Minecraft videos, his mother would grab the "9-incher" (a paddle with Pip's name written on it) and woop his ass 9 times to get the "evil demons" out of him. As Pip started to realize his mistreatment, he began to hate his mother and commenced a "Domestic Revolution". The movement lasted for about an hour. It involved spitting, yelping, 2 NERF guns, and 4 gunpowder sacks. When his mother gained control of him, she sent him to a Military School for bad boys. Surprisingly, the experience didn't affect him at all. When he came back, he told his mother to "screw off". At that point, Pip's mom just didn't care for him anymore and completely disowned him. Years past, and soon enough, Pip found out about Closedverse. A new era began. The "Carcinogenian" Era. On Closedverse Pip's first posts on Closedverse revolved around being "funny" and "kind". He tried really hard to become a moderator, and it worked. The fan base he created is composed of mainly numales, social outcasts, or people with a severe mental disorder. With these people, Pip assembled his own personal army. He called it the "Pip Pallies". Whenever he's losing an argument against someone on the internet, he would call out his people to defend him. No matter how intellectual or non-hostile his opponents can be, they are no match for the ultra-autistic eye-soring Pip-Pallies. Their signature move is "complain and victimize", and whenever they pull it off, they would either stop commenting or continue with meaningless spam messages like "WE WON AND YOU LOST. STOP HATING PIP. FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!". Pip complains about almost everything. It's a shame that his fan base sees him as a godsend. Relationship Pip is in a relationship with a "girl" named Taco. Taco's another retarded Closedverse user that will back Pip regardless of what he does. What Pip doesn't tell you is that he is also dating another person. His name is Arian Kordi. Yes, you read that right. The pedoman himself is dating Pip. What a surprise! Their "relationship" isn't actually a relationship. It all started when Pip begged Arian for moderator permissions. Pip said he'd do anything, so Arian made him slob all over his hairy 3 inch "wong" for 5 hours, no breaks. After the 5 hours, Pip became paralyzed. Arian tried to cure him by squirting his "replenishing fluids" onto Pip. 4 minutes passed, and Pip snapped out of his paralysis. Pip thanked Arian, and said "From now on, I will forever see you and treat you as my ultimate superior. I will meditate in your name for 3 hours every night before I go to bed, and I will defend you no matter what. I love you, papi Arian. Allahu Akbar." When people found out about this, he immediately went on Closedverse to deny it. He has banned users who have exposed the truth. It is truly sad. Faggotry Some may say, Pip was born a faggot. He would occasionally go on Cedar, Closedverse's main oppenent, to shitpost whenever Closedverse went down. Users like Gnarly and Tut, and basically everyone poked fun at Pip for being the way he was. After days of cyberbullying and "harassment", Pip had enough. He said that he would not use Cedar ever again. He claims that Cedar's userbase is "toxic" even though he's actually referring to just Tutikaz and Gnarly. A few days went by, Pip was caught using Cedar with an alt, he was banned, because alting on Cedar is against it's rules. Despite the fact that he said he wouldn't use Cedar anymore, he actually COMPLAINED about getting banned there. Many of his mindless fans backed him and told Seth that he was being "unfair" and "idiotic". Even after getting 3 of his alts ban, the "creature" (Pip) still lurks Cedar. Dumbassery Knowing that Arian is a pedophile, Pip still defends him. When word got out, he would make posts like "How is Arian a pedophile when he's 14 years of age?". What pip and many others are ignoring is the fact that Arian downloaded 17 gigs worth of media displaying CHILD ABUSE. Even if someone brings it up, they would deny it because Arian feeds them his replenishing fluid every night at the local sex club. I've tried with Pip, and so have many others, but he's impossible to get along with if you aren't a spastic autist. If you're a sane intellectual, do the world a favor and dislike all of his videos @ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCY4EQEqhtqKUglD2MyOVWpA.[[Category:LGBT]]